


Unravel

by ecouterbien



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecouterbien/pseuds/ecouterbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How is this happening,</i> she asks herself, <i>It’s not possible</i>. She’s honed herself until she’s sharp and strong, as fine and ruthless as a blade, and he puts a rough thumb to her lips and her defences fall apart. Now she realises what the ache in her gut was all this time, why she’d feel empty even after eating, how it eased when she heard of his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

Furiosa almost doesn't recognise Max when he shows up in her doorway a few hours later. He's cleaned himself up, shaved off his whiskers. He looks - she won't say better - different, he looks different. Prettier. She'd say younger but for his constantly furrowed brow and the age that always shows in his eyes.

“I’m…I’m sorry about before,” he steps closer and she doesn’t back away.

Earlier he'd pinned her hard against the wall; she’d bitten his mouth, made him bleed. She’d wanted to shock him and get on an even footing but the metallic tang of his blood spun her out of control and she’d found herself dripping wet and writhing wildly between his thighs on the dirt floor.

And then she’d been on her knees as he fucked sounds out of her she didn’t even know she could make, her mind emptied of all but an ache for him. They were a frenzied tangle of limbs and it was over as soon as it began.

“It was too…I forgot about you.” Max rubs his thumb gently along her bottom lip. “Let me make it up to you?” he says, his voice gravel and velvet all at once; she can feel it rumbling up from somewhere in his chest as it presses against hers.

 _How is this happening,_ she asks herself,  _It’s not possible_. She’s honed herself until she’s sharp and strong, as fine and ruthless as a blade, and he puts a rough thumb to her lips and her defences fall apart. Now she realises what the ache in her gut was all this time, why she’d feel empty even after eating, how it eased when she heard of his return.

Furiosa slips one finger inside the waist of his pants; his skin is hot with want already. Max shakes his head and brushes it away. He takes her lips between his and sucks them gently. She's baffled as to how this is the same man who earlier had crashed his mouth into her in a mess of teeth and tongues and saliva.

Max navigates her body with his lips, teasing it into responsiveness and easing it into suppleness until she feels herself unravel and become soft and pliant beneath his touch. He takes her nipples in his mouth one by one, brushing his teeth over them as he sucks slow and wet and _oh god_ suddenly he flicks a switch inside her. She’s hot and pulsating and can feel the wetness welling inside her.

He only stops once he’s on his knees in front of her. Resting his chin against her stomach he looks up at her and she realises he’s waiting for her to tell him to start. Furiosa leans against the wall and nods her assent and he runs his tongue over her in one smooth determined stroke from her wet opening to her already throbbing clit.

 

Furiosa’s knees weaken and she feels as though she will tip over the edge and tumble into oblivion at any moment. Sensing this, he pulls away before it can happen. “No,” she croaks, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back to her, “finish it.”

 

She feels strange laid out on the bed like this, Max working his way methodically over her body. The night air is cooler now and her nipples harden as a breeze catches the trail left by his tongue along her clavicle, down her breastbone and over her stomach to where her pussy waits hot and wet for him to taste it again.

She wants to return the favour, to explore him; map every contour of his body until she knows it by heart. She knows there’s a tattoo on his back, a detailed inventory of his value as an object to Joe, but he’s understandably self-conscious about it and when she reaches for him he holds himself away from her, strong arms braced against the bed to keep his weight from pressing against her. But she wants it to, wants the weight of him to envelop her, wants nothing more than to disappear into it.

 

She braces her foot against Max’s shoulder, gently pushing him away from her so she can see him better. His face is flushed and her wetness glistens all over his mouth and nose and chin. He wears an expression she’s never seen before, one that’s so open and eager. A bemused expression crosses her face as a soft chuckle escapes her lips.

“Hey, Fool,” she whispers. He lifts his eyebrows and his lips curl into the smallest, most imperceptible of smiles. Oh how she wants those lips between hers right now, to lick, to suck, to bite, to taste his blood in her mouth. How does he do this, how does he unravel her with a _look_? But now is no time for questions, she stretches her leg over his shoulder and he bites his way down the inside of her thigh before plunging his tongue into her cunt.

She likes this, the way he takes her away from herself. All she wants is oblivion and he can give that to her, whether it’s fucking in the dirt or feeling his tongue slowly search out every inch of her body. And yet with each encounter she finds herself retrieving pieces of herself she thought she’d lost, pieces that survived those seven thousand days without her realising it.

 

He slides two fingers in knuckle deep and begins to tease her hot wet inner flesh. They don’t fill her like his cock did but they can tease and coax an orgasm from her more deftly and her hips quake with every nimble caress. She is dripping for him. He slides his thumb over and between her outer folds gently making his way towards her clit, gauging by the shifting of her hips and low moans whether she’s ready for him to tease her to orgasm again.

And before she can reel herself in she is on the brink again. He curls his fingers inside her and her cunt clenches tight around them as she melts into the mess of sheets, into emptiness. He is smiling as he shifts up beside her, making a move to wipe her slickness from his mouth.

“No,” she catches his hand and moves in to kiss him and lick the rest of the residue from his chin. Max is drowsy and pleased with himself.

“Next time,” she says, “keep your scruff.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [cygnaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut) and [fadagaski](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski) for beta reading.


End file.
